When a vehicle travels, in a vehicle that controls the behavior of the vehicle in accordance with a traveling state, the behavior control of the vehicle is performed by controlling each device that can control the traveling state of the vehicle while the state amount of the vehicle is detected or estimated. For example, a vehicle control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 calculates the vehicle weight and the vehicle centroid position and determines a stability factor based on the result of the calculation, thereby controlling the vehicle behavior.